Mutual authentication is a technique employed by two devices that concurrently authenticate each other such that each device may be assured of the other device's identity. In some cases, a client device and a server may mutually authenticate; in other cases, two client devices may mutually authenticate with each other. Mutual authentication offers an added layer of security for the devices. Accordingly, threats posed to the devices such as phishing, malware, and other common attacks may be reduced or eliminated.
There are various existing techniques for mutual authentication. Generally, for a successful mutual authentication, each device must successfully respond to a challenge from the other device. Some mutual authentication techniques incorporate pairs of public and private keys. Some other techniques involve the devices sensing each other, such as via the output and detection of audio. However, current mutual authentication techniques that incorporate audio lack an added layer of security that is afforded to more digital data-based mutual authentication techniques.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for audio-based mutual authentication techniques having an added layer of security.